Zeroic Hero Character Showcases
by The Kingdom of Ruby Luxuria
Summary: FOR FUN. One-shots on characters of Zeroic Hero (my series) fighting monsters will all of their abilities. May spoil stuff
**Marzonn Zero (Shraffe Naqiuddin)**

Shraffe speeds up through the busy street on his golden bike. As he moves through the traffic, he sees a black hole in the middle of the air, sucking its surrounding as he speeds up even more.

"Anomaly detected. Proceed to engage anything inside there."

His bike jumps midair, having the tires turn themselves vertically. He flies into the hole, disappears from public eyes.

Shraffe soon found himself entering a huge plain field as he sees a group of bipedal canine-based monsters piling up into the field.

"Dog Rejects? Not the strangest thing I have faced."

He stands on top of his bike as she jumps down onto the field, landing at the front of the army.

Shraffe stands up straight, shoving his right arm to his front with a golden arrow-shaped bracelet appears around his wrist, **"Affliate Henshin."**

He then moves to swipe his left palm on top of the bracelet. The circle where he swiped then shot out golden lines that move toward all over his body, enveloping his body and shatters into a golden knight-based suit over his body.

The suit has a cyan bodysuit underneath with golden chest shield on his upper body from his abdomen to his shoulders. He also wears gold arm bands and knee pads with lame gold boots and lame gold gloves. His helmet has two horns on top of it with cyan v-shaped visor shines brightly.

 **"Golden ray of hope; Golden knight, Marzonn Zero!"**

Shraffe moves his arms around in a circle, ready in a martial art stance as he runs forward toward the Rejects before stopping midway, proceed to repeatedly punch the ones at the front.

This create an aggro onto him as he kicks the one he finished with as he steps away a bit. Shraffe mvoes his left hand toward the bracelet and pulls out a golden sword out of nowhere, twirling it around and runs toward them.

He stops, slashing the one at the front as he turns around and focuses on the ones on his left, slashing them multiple times with only his left hand holding the sword.

His right hand is raised toward the Rejects on his right with a golden pistol held as he shots them all as soon as he turns toward them.

Shraffe runs to his right, shooting down any of those he can see as he stops, throwing the two weapons away and pulls out two hand axes out of nowhere and throws them straight to his front, moving down some.

He picks up the two weapons he threw earlier and runs forward, shooting some more before stops and repeatedly slashes the one on his front.

Shraffe quickly steps away, pressing the circle on his bracelet and swipes it with his left hand.

 _SOUL LINK: GUNSLINGER! RED STRING OF FATE!_

A silhouette of white gunner-ish female heroes appears behind him before entering his body. His armors begin to shines and shifts, moving all over his body to turns his suit to appear in a form of a gunner.

His helmet loses its cyan visor in place of a new white top helmet with straight black visor. He also wears a white jacket-like armor instead of his chest shield. His two hands are now holding two white guns that seem to cover his palms. His boots also turned white.

Getting ready, Shraffe runs forward as he presses the triggers on the guns, repeatedly shooting down all enemies he can see toward all direction as he moves his hands all over the place.

He soon reaches a Reject at the front as he jumps high, spins around and lands over the monster. He then spins around, shooting all those who surrounded him.

He finally rolls away with the two guns shine brightly.

Shraffe stops, standing up and presses the triggers once more, shooting out multiple beams the converge away from each other, mowing all in their paths before joining back to each other, creating two huge explosions at the front.

He presses the circle again.

 _SOUL LINK: BOEING 737! PLATONIC SOULMATE!_

A different silhouette, looking like a bipedal aeroplane appears behind him and enters his body, making his armors to shift and move around again.

He now wears white and yellow bigger gloves and sleeker chest with a pack behind him. His helmet's top changes again, this time looking more like the front of a white and yellow aeroplane with black four separated eyes.

Shraffe moves into a stance, proceeds to smashes the enemies with his two fists. Each hit throws them really far from him as he goes to do the same to those who are nearby.

His pack starts sprouting metal wings as he starts flying. His two fists appear to have turbines around them, spinning really fast that he starts shooting strong cyclones from both of them.

Shraffe then flies through the field, letting out small typhoons onto the enemies, sending them flying really fast that they sometimes collide with each other.

The turbines the shine brightly as he flies really high and shoots out a huge tornado that engulfs everything on its path, making the Rejects spinning and throwing them toward all over the stage.

 _SOUL LINK: THRONE HEIR BAT! CLOSE FRENEMY!_

A male red and black silhouette appears behind him, entering his body as once again the pieces move and shifts.

Shraffe is now having an appearance of red chest armor with black metal cape behind him. His gloves seem to have claws on it. His helmet has two sharp ear-like antennas on the sides of his head with red visor and black helmet top that ends with sharp fangs lines.

He now changes into a stance of a berserker, readying his claws as he runs fast toward the enemies up ahead. As he moves past them, his claws reach out onto them, swiping them hard and smashes them away from him. He clears out most of those near to him.

Shraffe then stops as he jumps high. The cape de-attaches from him, flying away from him and quickly turns into a human-sized bat. The bat then crashes onto the Rejects, moving around all over the place.

The cape re-attaches itself onto him as he turns back into his golden form.

Shraffe charges up his right fist into a bright golden light as he runs forward. Reaching toward the closest one, he quickly punches onto a Reject, as a huge explosion occurs that seem to turn into a vortex that sucks others toward him. The vortex soon explodes again, moving away from there.

The enemies are now getting smaller and smaller, but Shraffe quickly notes something among them all.

He can see a version of himself standing close to the Rejects, black in colour with bright red visor, staring down at him.

He knows exactly what to do.

Shraffe presses the circle once more, ready to change to a stronger form.

 _SOUL LINK: HAREM MASTER! THE LOVER OF FEMALES!_

Twenty different female silhouettes, including the first one appears behind him as they quickly enter his body. This time none of his armor pieces ever shifted. Instead his golden armor changes its colour into a variety of colours. His helmet is fully white with his chest shield becomes red and green. His shoulder pads turn yellow. His boots turn black. His gloves and arm bands turn blue.

He steps forward toward the black version of him and quickly disappears toward his back, proceed to give a beat down onto him and jumps away, pulling out two different looking guns; one is a white pistol and the other looks more like a small car's door.

Shraffe presses on the trigger shooting the figure repeatedly.

More Rejects appear to take interest onto him, surrounding the figure as if they are trying to protect him and charges forward toward him.

Seeing this, his right fist is charged up with electricity as he smashes it onto the ground, creating a powerful shockwave that paralyzes all of the monsters approaching him.

Shraffe finally jumps high, pulling out a golden sword with a hole in the middle of it and smashes down onto them all, slashing some of them as he escapes from there.

His body shines bright, shooting out all twenty silhouettes that appear to attack the rest of the enemies separately with their powerful attacks of shots, beams, slashes or even kicks.

He presses the circle once more, this time turning into his strongest form to date.

 _SOUL LINK: WORLD'S KING! END OF THE WORLD!_

This time, all of his armor breaks out of it, with new ones appear taking over their places. He is now wearing a bigger chest shield with brown accent on it. His helmet instead have a crown shape around it. He also appears to be wielding a gold and brown broadsword, swinging around like it was nothing.

With no other enemies around, Shraffe starts charging forward toward the black figure, clashing blades with him repeatedly. His movement is a lot faster than the clone one, and with his sheer strength, the black one is disarmed quickly as he proceeds to kick him away.

His blade charges up brightly as Shraffe starts slashing in an X shape, before spins around and slashes the figure with a sideway slash.

The figure explodes and disappears into nothingness.

Shraffe reverts back to his human appearance as he pulls his bike up and rides out of there through a portal nearby, disappearing from there.


End file.
